In Her Shoes
by Wind-Priestess21
Summary: She has sliver hair with pink highlights,& emerald eyes. She is your daughter, though he doesn’t know. OCxOC SakXKaka MAJOR OC USAGE
1. Chapter 1

**Sum- She has sliver hair with pink highlights. She has emerald green eyes. She likes to fight and studying gets her knowledge of the others skills. Her headband was worn on her neck. She had a secret tattoo on her ankle that reads Ninja. She was a rebel with two extra piercing on her right ear. She was an outcast by her difference in family. She is your daughter, though he doesn't know.**

**a/n: It's rated T for language and fighting...SakuraXKakashi OCXOC MAJOR OC USAGE!!**

* * *

**IN HER SHOES**

**Chapter 1:Team 7**

* * *

"_Congratulations. it's a girl." said the doctor as he handed the pink haired woman her baby._

_She held the 6 lbs 7oz and 20inches baby girl. She was wrapped in a pink blanket indicating the gender. Sakura smiled as she looked at her baby. Sakura ran her index finger around her petite face. From her sliver little hair to her emerald green eyes. _

_She kissed her baby's forehead which, Sakura thanked, her baby didn't get from her. She rocked her baby in her arms. Her baby cooed and fell asleep. She furrowed her eyebrows, "How much you look like him…" she thought.

* * *

_

**12 yrs later…**

"Aiko!"

The emerald green eyed girl walked downstairs. Her hair was sliver and she had pink highlights here and there. Her hair was like her mothers style, with her hair kept short up to her shoulder. Her new navy blue ninja headband was hung around her neck. She wore a green long sleeved belly shirt with navy black baggy cargos that hugged her hips. She had navy colored gloves on her hands. She had a shrunken and kunai holster on her right leg. She had both her ears pierced but the one on the right had an extra one. She wore ninja sandals that carefully hide the secret from her mother on her ankle.

"I'm here mom." she responded casually as she walked into the kitchen.

The pink haired mother kissed her on her forehead. Aiko sighed, "Mom!" she complained teasingly but hugged her in return.

"Are you heading out to the academy today?" asked her mother as she sat down at the table.

She nodded, "Yeah. I get to know my team members and team number as well as who our sensei is." she searched the cabinets for a cup.

Her mother nodded, "Alright." she took a sip of her coffee.

Aiko found a cup and poured milk, "Thanks mom. I know how hard it is to deal with me since…" she didn't finish, afraid of becoming mad.

Her mother frowned, "Sweet heart, it's not _his_ fault that I-"

Aiko slammed her cup shattering it on the table. Milk oozed out of the broken mug as it dripped to the ground. She recoiled, "Sorry mom." she whispered. Getting a napkin as she wiped up the milk.

"No need for crying over spilled milk." she smiled. "I'm sorry sweetie." Sakura stood up and picked up the pieces of the broken cup. "Go. I'll take care of here. I might not be here when you get home. I have some errands to run." Aiko nodded. She walked out of the kitchen and out the door.

* * *

Sakura cleaned up and watched as her daughter that almost looked nothing like her walked out the door. She sighed as the tears she fought in front of her daughter came over her.

She wiped them away. "Every time I look at her…" she whispered. "I just want to tell her…"

She threw away the pieces of the mug that broke. Aiko only had her eyes and smart skills. She had her father's hair, attitude, and fighting skills. And when she wears those colors, she looks a lot like her father. Sakura grabbed a phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Naruto. How are you?" she asked.

"Sakura! Fine fine. What about you? And Aiko?" he asked.

She sighed, "Great. I just need someone to talk to right now."

"Oh…are you thinking about him?" he asked.

Sakura smiled weary, "Yeah. I just…" She shook her head, "She looks so much like him…" she sighed, "Maybe I'm just overreacting…"

Naruto sighed, "How about I meet you at Icharaku?" he asked.

Sakura smiled, "Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

"Aiko! Hey wait up!" Aiko stopped and turned to see her friends coming by.

"Sai! Kono!" she waved.

Sai was her best friend. She was the daughter of Shikamaru and Ino. She had black hair that was in two low pigtails, unlike Aiko she wore her head band in her hair. She had purple pupil less eyes like her mother.

Kono was also her best guy friend, he was the son of Hinata and Naruto another one of mom's friends. Kono had blue hair like his mother but other than that he looked much like his father and was mostly out going like him as well, though he has his quite times too. He wore his head band on his forehead. They were all in the same class.

"Let's go!" yelled Sai. She hooked her arms with Aiko and Kono. The three of them began running to the academy. They reached a building and entered. Walking down the hall and entering a room. They seated themselves, three in a row. Aiko rested her chin on her hands, waiting for class to start. Sai, already had her seat chosen, went off flirting a bit while Kono was planning some pranks.

Aiko sighed. "_Am I the only one serious around here_?" she thought looking at her class.

"Well well well."

Aiko clutched her fists as she looked up. Her emerald eyes matching the blue ones in front of her. She glared, "What do you want Matt?" she asked.

The boy had roughish brown hair that was messy and spiked. He had blue eyes and wore his headband on his forehead, slightly slanted but not much. He wore a black shirt and khaki cargos. He had his ninja gear on his right leg and wore white hand wraps that reached elbow length.

"Oh nothing…" he smirked. Aiko could only get mad and stand up almost knocking her chair over. She opened her mouth but Iruka-sensei came in.

"Settle down class!" he yelled. Aiko glared at Matt who only smiled in return and she sat back down looking away.

"I will tell you your teams and you will meet your sensei after lunch." he looked down at the clip board and began calling off names.

"Now, Team 7. Kono Uzumaki…Aiko Haruno…" Kono gave a thumbs up to Aiko who nodded in return. Her smile fell when she heard the last teammate called, "Matt Kamigishi."

The brown haired student turned to Aiko, who's face made a weird 'what?!' face. Aiko angrily growled underneath her breathe. "Damn…" she whispered.

Kono was as well shocked, standing up for Aiko's silence, "What? _Him_? Sensei come on…we will never get along, we'll destroy each other before the other tests!" he yelled.

Iruka sighed, "Your are a lot like your dad…" he whispered. "But there's nothing I can do. We balanced the teams out, so you'll just have to bear with him."

Kono sat down with a pout. Aiko sighed as well, slamming her head on the desk in front of her, causing many stares from others. Iruka-sensei looked up when he named off all the teams. He reminded them once more about their new sensei's and he dismissed his class for lunch.

Aiko sighed, "_No way in hell that I'm spending time with that kid…" _she thought. A small red lump was on her forehead from the impact of the desk with her head. Kono walked up to Aiko.

"Where are we headed?" He asked.

Aiko shrugged, "Beats me…wherever we go is fine." she said.

The blonde haired Sai walked over to them quick. She sighed, "Sorry Aiko." she soothed, "I wish we were all in a team, sure make things a lot easier, but…" she turned and looked at her two male teammates, "I sure do have cute teammates!" she whispered with a slight blush.

Kono blushed then crossed his arms, "I don't see what's so 'cute' about them!" he sneered jealously.

Sai turned to Kono, "Of course you don't! Your not a girl." she retorted with a pout.

"How could she not see that Kono has feelings for her?" she thought. It was obvious to almost everyone but her, when Kono told Aiko his true feelings for Sai, she didn't react surprised at all.

Aiko sighed, "Hmph. Just don't embarrass yourself Sai."

Sai shrugged and waved good bye. She turned and ran out with her team, team 8. After a while of Kono complaining, they walked to The hangout. The hang out was were the young ninjas of Konha went to go hang out and eat lunch.

It was very close to the academy. It was an outdoor as well as indoor place. It's a café that sold drinks (non-alcoholic) as well as ramen and some other food. But Kono liked ramen the best and Aiko couldn't argue with that.

They sat at a table outside. Aiko looked around and saw that all the teams were buying lunch here, some stayed and other's left to eat there lunch else where. She sighed, just what she needed more comments from the sides. While Kono was mouthing down a bowl of beef ramen Aiko had her nose buried in a book that she always had with her.

"Aiko? How does it feel to grow up knowing you can't have the love of both parents?" She closed her eyes tightly, as she tried to let the comment pass.

"Calm down Aiko." said Kono putting a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "There just pathetic and bored with there own life."

Aiko sighed and drank some of her cappuccino. "Your right." she whispered as she took a drink going back to her book.

"Matt…" Kono spat his name with venom.

He grabbed Aiko's hair, "What's wrong with your hair?" he asked with a laugh, "Or is that just how every girl with no dad looks like?"

He stopped laughing when he noticed she wasn't paying attention to him. She kept reading her book, zoning him out on purpose. Angry that she was ignoring him with a mere book he ripped the book from her grasp. Aiko immediately reacted to this, glaring with her emerald eyes.

"Give it back." she warned, "I don't care if you're my teammate, I'll take you out and you'll soon regret you did that."

He smirked, "Whoops!" he threw the book aside and in landed in the dirt. Soon the book became a door mat for all the ninjas passing by. He began to laugh, enjoying tormenting her. He stopped laughing when his jaw made contact with her fist. Her sudden movement send her chair crashing to the ground.

He fell back wards but stood up just as fast. He rubbed the blood that trickled from his mouth. His cheek was bright red from the impact. "Damn you." he spat, but smirked, "So, you have more to you then you let on…" he whispered.

She held her urge to tackle and beat him as she watched him in peace. More people began to crowd around. He pulled his kunai knife from his side and pointed it at her. He wanted to see where she stood in fighting. She stood ground, not moving at all since she punched him. She stared at him, giving him her angry glare.

"He's so done for." whispered Kono to himself, "_He shouldn't have done that to her book_…" he thought.

He distinctly remembered when he hide her favorite book from her. She was so angry that she couldn't find out what happened next she beat him without a second thought. He ended up buying her the whole series of the book that she didn't own yet. He was broke and went a whole month without ramen at his favorite eatery. He retreated into the crowd with his bowl of unfinished ramen, afraid of getting in Aiko's rage.

Matt ran towards her. In one forward motion she pulled his arm with the kunai knife in it around to point at his neck. She leaned forward to his ear, "Too slow…" she whispered.

He felt her words more than heard them, her breathe tickled his skin as it send a chill up his spine. The crowd around them was whispering about how fast that was. They all gave her glares of dissatisfaction that she chose to ignore. She pulled him down to the ground kunai still at his neck.

He sat on his knees, "What do you say to the girl with no father?" she said bitterly as she put her foot on his back.

He stood silent and she pushed the kunai a little bit as it poked his bare neck. "U-ugh…!" he grunted instead of answering.

She was send flying sideways as some rammed into her side, releasing Matt all at once as she hit the dirt ground. She stood back up to find that one of his friends had done that. She snarled angrily and was bound to pounce again but this time

Matt put his hands out, "Enough." he said with a smirk, "Can't wait to train with you." he turned and walked away. The crowd began to grow down in size. Aiko clutched her hands as she watched him and his smug face walk away. She was about to run after him but Kono ran up to her.

"You okay?" he asked a bit worried.

She nodded, "Just caught me off guard." she whispered. She walked over to her damaged book and sighed, "I guess there goes my allowance again." she whispered sadly examining the paperback book.

Kono sighed, "Sorry Aiko."

Aiko shrugged. "I'll meet you at the academy."

Kono nodded and he finally finished his ramen. He ran back to the café to put his bowl away and to get a drink. Aiko put her book back into her bag and began walking.

She stopped when no one was around and held up her right hand. Slowly it was glowing a blue as she made her chakra visible, a trick her mother had taught her. She placed it on her forehead that still had the lump from earlier that day. She sighed and continued back to the academy.

* * *

**a/n: Read and Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n:SakuraXKakashi OCXOC MAJOR OC USAGE!!**

**

* * *

**

**IN HER SHOES**

**Chapter 2: Sensei**

* * *

Aiko's face was on the cold desk as her arms where lazily spread in front of her. She didn't make contact at all with Matt, afraid of losing her temper again. She felt like telling him off about her book but knew that would only respond in totally backfire. She would be reading her book, if it hadn't been destroyed. Kono was pacing the front of the room impatiently.

"GOD! When is he getting here?!" he yelled for the billionth time.

Matt who was leaning against a wall sighed for the fifth time, "Who knows." he said tired of hearing him say that over and over again.

Aiko sighed as well. Bored of her current position, she pulled her hands up and supported her head on her hands.

"Were here, rearing to go, and ALL the other's got THEIR sensei's! THEIR all probably on MISSIONS now…" he sat on the teacher's desk, "How am I suppose to get any stronger and become a ninja?" he whispered. Aiko watched as his face went from a pout then to a smirk. He began to laugh, "I got it!" he smiled. He ran to the chalk board and grabbed an eraser.

Matt rolled his eyes, "Oh, so I suppose your going to make them clean? And that's suppose to _'show' _him how?" he asked mockingly.

Kono glared at him, "Use your brain!" he retorted and he pulled a chair to the door, " My dad told me he got his sensei with this trick…" he stood on a chair to reach the top of the door and opened the door just a bit and placed the eraser in the crack, it fit just perfectly. He jumped from the chair and smiled, "It should work!" he smiled.

Matt sighed, "Stupid. He's a jounin. Do you really think-" Kono quickly cut him off when he heard footsteps get closer.

Aiko sighed, "You know, Matt is right…surprisingly." she whispered. Kono put his finger to his lip telling her to be quiet. She could have sworn if he wasn't a good friend she would've pounded his head in, as well as Matt's.

Her eyes were locked onto the door, as well as Kono's and Matt's. The door opened and PLOP! The white eraser landed on his head, covering his head with white residue. Kono and Matt began to laugh, Aiko covered her mouth as she held back a the laugh.

"Ah man! I SO got you!" laughed Kono.

"_This _is our jounin?" thought Aiko with a slight giggle.

"I can't believe it worked! My dad was right!" laughed Kono again.

Matt sighed, "What kind of jounin are you?" he asked still laughing a bit.

Aiko stood up and walked over to the two laughing boys, she had a smile on. Their sensei was tall and had sliver hair. His ninja headband was covering his left eye and he had a mask that covered his nose to his chin. The only visible part of his face was his right grey eye. He crossed his arms as he stared at the three.

"Hmm…my first thought when I see you guys all is you're a bunch of weaklings."

Aiko, Matt, and Kono all gave him a stare of disbelief. Their sensei's eye's landed on Aiko. She pouted angrily. She looked so familiar, even though he hasn't seen her.

"Sensei?"

The sliver haired jounin looked at Kono. "Yes?"

"Can we _go_?" he asked impatiently.

The jounin turned, "Yes. Follow me."

* * *

Team 7 was outside. Sitting on some steps as they watched their sensei who was leaning against some bars.

"Okay. Let's introduce ourselves." he said.

"Like?" asked Matt.

"Like your name for starters. Things you like, things you hate, your hobbies and dreams for the future."

"Could you start?" asked Kono. "You know, so we know what to do and say."

He shrugged, "Okay." He crossed his arms, "I'm Kakashi Hatake…things I like and things I hate…um…I don't feel like telling you. But my hobbies…well, I have a lot of them. As for my dreams for the future, haven't really thought much about it."

Kono scratched his head, "Well that very informational." he said sarcastically.

"Really. All he told us was his name." whispered Aiko to Kono. Kono nodded.

"Alright. You there start." he pointed at Kono.

Kono smiled and sat up straight, "I'm Kono Uzumaki!"

Kakashi smiled behind his mask, "Thought as much." he thought.

"I like to pull pranks and ramen. I hate when my pranks don't work or I get caught. My hobbies are eating all kinds of ramen my dad tries. Then I rate them." He smiled. "My dream for the future is to the strongest ninja!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Determined. Just like Naruto." he thought. "Alright you." he pointed at Aiko.

She nodded, "I'm Aiko Haruno."

Kakashi's eye grew wide, "Haruno?" he thought. "Sakura…Sakura had a daughter?"

"I like to read books and fight." she glared at Matt. " I _hate _when I can't _finish_ my book due to _SOMEONE_ ruining my book, I hate my lack of money, I hate my absent father, and I hate people who ruin my books, I hate smug jerks, and I hate people who like to tease for the lack of excitement in there own life." she looked back at Kakashi, "My hobbies are reading different kinds of books and training with different kinds of downfalls or handicaps."

"Downfalls?" asked Kono not knowing he was interrupting.

"Yeah. Like if I can't use my kunai or shuriken. Or if I was tied up, stuff like that." she continued, "My dreams for the future is to track down my absent father and to be the strongest ninja, get married and have a happy _whole_ family, instead of the broken one I have now."

Kakashi thought for awhile, "…you…" Kakashi pointed at Matt.

Matt sighed, "Ok. I'm Matt Kamigishi. Things I like are pretty strong girls," he glanced at Aiko who in turn looked away, "but not too strong and fighting. I don't really hate anything, except stupid people." he looked at Kono who glared at him. "My hobbies are fighting, training, and dating. My dreams for the future is to get a certain girl to go out with me." he glanced again at Aiko who wasn't paying attention.

"I see. Some pretty boys are only interested in impressing girls they can't have…" he glanced at Aiko, "In this case. Aiko Haruno." he thought.

"Okay. Now that that's over, let's move on." He looked at them three, "Tomorrow, we'll be having a test-"

Kono's loud mouth interrupted him, "Test? What kind of test?" he asked.

Kakashi smirked behind his mask, "You won't like it if I tell you." he laughed.

Aiko folded her arms, "Try us." she stated.

He laughed, "Well, you see. This is a survival test."

"Survival?" asked Aiko.

"Yes. This test determines weather you pass or not. Those that fail, will be sent back to the academy."

"What?!" they all yelled.

"You aren't serious?!" yelled Kono.

Kakashi laughed, "I told you, you weren't going to like it!"

"Then was all that crab about at the academy for?" asked Matt angered.

"Oh that. That was just to see who would possibly become a genin. I decide weather or not you pass or fail."

Kono groaned, "Man…!"

"What kind of rule is that?" asked Aiko.

Kakashi smiled, "My rule." he crossed his arms, "Meet at the designated training grounds tomorrow at 5 a.m. sharp."

"5 A.M?!" yelled Kono.

Kakashi smiled, "Yes. Dismissed."

The group stood up but he stopped them, "Oh! One more thing, you might not want to eat break feast…or you might puke."

All of them stared at him, baffled. "Dismissed." he said and waved them away with his hand. Aiko was the first to come out of her disbelief state. She turned and walked away, "…enough to make us puke?" she thought. She furrowed her brow, "Alright then. This is serious." she raised a fist.

"Uh, Aiko wait up!" yelled Kono running after her.

Matt furrowed his brow, "Hey!" he yelled running after them as well.

Kakashi sighed, "Sakura Haruno…Aiko Haruno…"

* * *

"Do you really think it'll make us puke?" asked Kono.

"Of course! Why would sensei lie?" asked Matt.

"I dunno!" said Kono.

"Exactly." said Matt.

Kono shook his head, "Wait what?"

Matt sighed and as Kono wasn't watching he tripped him. Kono fell face flat on the ground. Matt quickly took this 'time' without Kono and ran up to Aiko to walk next to her.

"So…what do you think of our sensei?" he asked.

She didn't answer him. He frowned, "Aw come on! Your not still mad are you?" he asked.

Aiko stopped and looked at him, "How could I NOT be still mad?" she asked, "You ruined my good book! I haven't even finished it yet! I don't have much money and now I have to buy another copy!" she began walking again, "You didn't even _apologize_. So why should I bother forgiving you?"

Matt sighed, "_Damn. I didn't think she still would be mad, after all, she took a good punch at me, isn't that payment enough?" _he thought.

Kono regained his balance and stormed over to Matt, "You jerk!"

Matt yawned bored with him. "Later." he said and walked off.

Kono blinked and looked around. "Now I'm alone…" he whispered as he hung his head low.

* * *

Sakura walked through the door and found Aiko on the couch.

"Hey mom." she said not taking her eyes from the TV.

Sakura quirked an eyebrow, "Hello…" She hung up her coat and walked over to Aiko. "Who are you and what have you done with my Aiko?" she asked teasingly.

Aiko sighed, "Some…**_jerk _**destroyed my newest book, so I can't read it until I get paid my allowance and buy another one."

Sakura rubbed her head, "Alright, but…you won't get paid this week. I'm sorry."

"What why?" asked Aiko.

Sakura sighed, "The mission, I had to cancel because I found no one for you to stay with."

Aiko ran her hand through her hair, "That's okay mom. I'll just watch TV this WHOLE week." she sighed a bit disgusted.

"Hmm, that, train, get fat, or sleep." said Sakura with a little humor.

Aiko laughed, "I guess so huh."

"Come on! I know what'll make us happy!"

"Hot coco?" asked Aiko with a smile.

Sakura nodded and lead Aiko into the kitchen.

Aiko held her cup in her hands. Sakura stood standing leaning against the table. "So who are your teammates?" she asked.

Aiko took a drink, "Kono Uzumaki and Matt Kamigishi."

Sakura nodded, "At least there's one you know." she smiled. "What team?" she asked as she took a drink.

"Um…team 7. Kakashi Hatake is our sensei." Sakura's eyes flew open and she dropped the cup in her hands. It shattered on the ground and she jumped back a bit startled.

"Mom? You okay?" asked Aiko.

Sakura avoided eye contact with her daughter, "Yes. Sweetie just…slipped!" she did a fake laugh.

Aiko shrugged and took a sip of her coco. "Yeah. Tomorrow I have to go to the training grounds at 5! 5 am!" she sighed. "It wouldn't be the first time I woke up at that time…" She finished her coco and put the mug in the sink. "You sure your okay mom?" asked Aiko.

Sakura nodded as she continued to pick up the shattered mug. Aiko kissed her mother on her forehead, "Night."

Sakura nodded and heard her daughter go up to her room. Sakura stared at the floor, silent tears falling. She wiped them away, "He's going to ask questions…" she thought. "So is she." She closed her eyes, "There both going to hate me…"

* * *

**a/n: This chapter came up fast but i just wanted to get it out in the open since i already finished this chapter. ch.3 is on it's way. Read and Review. Yes it's alot like the anime when Team 7 and all but in a way it's not. **


End file.
